Para
The Para submachine gun is a secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview The Para can be seen as a compact version of the CAR-4 or AMR-16. As such, the Para shares some similarities with the two weapons, mostly in the possible attachment options, but is different when it comes to handling. The Para has decent damage and a higher than average fire-rate, along with a round magazine capacity. This means that it can be used very efficiently at killing smaller groups of weaker enemies or clearing rooms, as long as the user knows how to control the gun. However, this high damage-per-second rating is balanced by a large amount of recoil (although ironically the base stats in both accuracy and stability are superior to an unmodified CAR-4). As such, it is best used at medium to close range, complemented with a long-range primary weapon unless the weapon is heavily modified. Summary : * Good base damage * Highly customizable, good range of mods * Reasonable magazine capacity * Can be made reasonably concealable * Accurate : * Very high recoil despite apparently high stability * Limited effectiveness at longer ranges * Low rate of fire Builds Maximum Concealment= Two simple attachments increase the Para's concealment to , the highest this weapon can reach. *Straight Grip ( ) *Shorter Than Short Stock ( ) |-|Well Rounded= With a fully-modified Para SMG, it can hit damage, decent( ) accuracy and max stability( ) *Medium Barrel ( ) *Tactical Compensator ( ) *Auto Fire ( ) *Aftermarket Shorty ( ) *LED combo ( ) *Pro grip ( ) *THRUST Lower Receiver ( ) *Any Magazine ( ) *Any Sight ( ) *Wide stock ( ) *LW Upper Receiver ( ) Tips *The Para can also be used as a substitute primary weapon in some of the closer-ranged maps such as Bank Heist. This opens up the primary slot for a more specialized primary weapon or the OVE9000 saw. *Due to its low total ammo, having the Fully Loaded skill, preferably Aced, helps greatly in combat as the total ammo increase grants the Para an entire extra standard capacity magazine to use. It is one of the (very) few non-pistol weapons in PAYDAY 2 where the bonus ammo gained by this skill amounts to a full magazine. The Walk-in Closet perk from any perk deck can also assist with ammo pickups by boosting the ammo received by 135%. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Lower Receiver= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= |-|Upper Receiver= Skins Common= Para-Seminole.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Rare= Para-Novus-Paradox.png| +4 Stability |-|Epic= Para-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' is a that settled in Florida in the 18th century. Achievements cops using only weapons from the AK or CAR weapon families. Unlocks the "Keymod Rail", the "Crabs Rail" and the "Modern Barrel" for the AK weapon family.}} Trivia *The Para is based on the Olympic Arms K23B "Stubby" Tactical with the stock of the . When equipped with the Medium Barrel, it gains the look of the M231, and a converted K23P with the Shorter Than Short stock. **When fitted with the Railed Handguard, Standard Stock, and Milspec Mag., the weapon bears resemblance to modernized variants of the such as the MK 18. **"Para" is usually the designation used to identify the specialized paratrooper variants of several real-world weapons. Such "Para" firearms are often configured in a compact or sub-compact setup with short barrels, handguards and (sometimes) very small stocks, which fits the visual description of the in-game carbine. *The inventory icon displays the gun with the Standard Stock unextended instead of its default stock, as well as the Milspec Mag. magazine instead of its default Vintage magazine. This has been fixed in Update 79. *The front sight along with the entire gas block is removed when a sight mod is installed. An AR-15 derivative like the Para cannot fire normally without the gas block and the bolt has to be manually actuated after each shot instead of how the weapon works in the game. This is almost certainly a developer oversight. *Despite being a carbine, it is noted as a sub-machine gun in game along with the Krinkov and therefore gains benefits from SMG-related skills. *As it shares the lower receiver model with the AMCAR, CAR-4, and AMR-16, the model name AR-15 can be seen stamped onto the side of the Para. Gallery Para-preview.jpg|A preview of the Para. Para-icon.png|Photo of the old inventory icon note the unextended Standard Stock, Milspec Mag and shorter handguard. ru:Para Category:SMGs Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)